Mr Spooky is Kooky
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: Clarabelle decides to let Mr. Spooky know that if he wants to play the game he had better play by her rules... Also she learns that toys from the market arnt always the best to show off to your friends.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Human Target or any of its characters. They are property of Fox and the people belong to themselves. I intend no copyright infringement.

**Authoress Note: **I am working on "Of Magic & Formulas" I swear but now I've got all this Clarabelle/Ash crap that won't leave me alone so I made this to ease the plot bunnies a little… Don't think it helped much.. Huff! The character of Ash still belongs to cedricsowner. Clarabelle is my character.

**Extra Note: **Cedrisowner is awesome at helping my little plot bunnies go nuts! Ced knows JUST what to write and say to get me in the mood for some fun and amusement. I love ced for letting me use Ash!

* * *

**Mr. Spooky is Kooky**

Clarabelle – grinning like a cat as she always did – giggled as she sat in the kitchen, kicking her pink boot covered feet. The girl always had something pink on her; eye shadow, hair clips, a necklace, a shirt, whatever, of pink on sight. It went well with her frizzy locks of strawberry blonde, but it was still a little strange.

What was even stranger was she practically always had a smile and a giggle that reminded one of bubblegum and taffy; bubbly sweet. At the moment her giggle was just a giggle of amusement. She loved adults who tried to understand her. Even for a witch, Clarabelle was an odd one and whether witch, warlock, or human, adults would stare.

At the moment she was receiving an annoyed glare from the one she dubbed "Mr. Spooky" – AKA Guerrero – as she sat across from him and his laptop. He was not in a happy mood. Clarabelle would guess it was because of his cameras. She was really good at finding them. Maybe someone should teach him how to hide stuff better. She was a good hider! She might teach him someday.

"Mr. Spooky seems a wittle mad," she said happily as he slammed his fingers down in irritation on his laptop. It wasn't working for him. Clarabelle knew so because she was the one making it not work. He was being a Mr. Nosey Pants trying to look around for information on her. Clarabelle had secretly placed a spell on the adults so they couldn't look into her. What would be the fun in finding out with a computer. Nope nope that wouldn't do!

He shut his laptop and gave her a look. Now this look – to normal people – would signify to back off. But to Clarabelle it was funny! And to show so she laughed! Her hair bounced as she shook her head and her grin widened. "That's getting old, dude," Guerrero grunted as Clarabelle tilted her head. "What's getting old, Mr. Spooky?" she asked. She earned a pointed and "dude really?" look at that.

"Oooh!" Clarabelle exclaimed loudly, "you don't like me calling you Mr. Spooky? Aww! But it's so much better than your real name!" At this Guerrero raised a brow and sat up. Clarabelle beamed as she caught his attention. "Mr. Spooky sounds better for you! You have a lot of icky, spooky, clouds floating around inside you! You do a lot of bad things, huh?" she asked with a tsk.

He said nothing, but Clarabelle did see him stiffen. Now to someone normal it wouldn't have been as noticeable. In fact she bet no one would've seen it. But Clarabelle's witchy pink eyes saw a lot. She was a lucky witch. Luck witches had to be careful with who they gave luck to. If they gave it to a bad man, they could end up hurting the world. That was why Clarabelle had picked Ash for her first luck project. He wasn't bad. Not fully. He did a few bad things, but for the most part he was Okay. Plus he was fun and Lizzie liked him.

"Shouldn't go saying stuff like that, kid," Guerrero said evenly, his voice trying not to portray his annoyance at Clarabelle's declaration of his deeds. Clarabelle just smiled and swayed in her chair. In her lap lay Lizzie, who was watching Guerrero was barely blinking eyes. Lizzie didn't like Mr. Spooky too much. He smelled of bad things. "Hey Mr. Spook? How come you call yourself Guerrero? What's wrong with your real name?" Clarabelle suddenly asked as she messed with Snowfly.

Guerrero grunted and made to leave. "I mean I think Jacks a much better than than Guerrero. Makes you sound like a weird Spanish creepy man… Wait is that what you were going for? Cause it works!" Clarabelle babbled happily as Guerrero froze and stared at the young girl babbling happily. How? How had she… She knew his first name!

Clarabelle jumped from her seat. "I'm bored!" she exclaimed as Lizzie climbed up her owner and sat on her shoulder. "ASHLEY! You better have clothes on! Im coming up!" she sang cheerfully, running past Guerrero. "Bye Mr. Spooky!" she exclaimed, only to yelp as Guerrero – with very fast reflexes - grabbed her arm, bringing her to a hault.

Lizzie let out a yowl and hiss, her claws coming out as she slapped them down on his arm. Clarabelle gasped. "Lizzie! Bad kitty! No scratching Mr. Spooky!" she chided, prying her arm free easily as she wagged a finger at Lizzie, who hissed at Guerrero still. "How did you know my name?" he asked firmly and with a very very spooky growl of a voice. It almost scared her. Almost.

"With a little luck, she answered, looking him in the eye. Guerrero could see no trace of humor or lie in the girl as she threw Snowfly onto her shoulder and beamed up at him, before waving and walking away happily, humming the theme song from "I Dream A Jeannie" as she hopped up the stairs like rabbit.

**-0-**

"Mr. Spooky is kinda Kooky isn't he?" Clarabelle asked Ash as she floated around the room on Snowfly, watching him do his English homework. Ash blinked and looked up from his paper on "Taming of the Shrew" – a paper he knew Clarabelle had already finished – and looked at her. "Uhh… Mr. Spooky?" he asked, and Clarabelle nodded. "Yeah! You know? Mr. Spooky," she stated simply before she mimicked a very convincing Guerrero "eyebrow of doom" – as Ash secretly called it – glare. He had to fight not to laugh.

The look made Guerrero look terrifying and like someone you needed to listen to. On Clarabelle it reminded him of an annoyed child. "Oh. Guerrero?... He's not so bad…" which was true. Ash couldn't disagree that Guerrero could be offsetting, but he didn't find him… Kooky… or anything. Just a little odd and paranoid. Clarabelle hummed and tapped her chin before shrugging and laying across Snowfly. "Hey! I can make your paper done faster! That way I can show you this really neat toy I got at Twelve Tolly Market!" she exclaimed as Ash shook his head. The idea was tempting - Lizzie would surely get him an A on the paper – but he was pretty sure he could finish this on his own. Besides magic and his laptop didn't sound like a good idea…

"Awwww! But it's really cool," she huffed as she reached in her magic bag and pulled out a wooden doll. Ash looked up again from his laptop at the toy. It looked like an old GI Joe doll only with black armour and a sword across its chest. Ash reached out to take the toy and inspect it, only to yelp as the toys eyes glowed and it shot from Clarabelle's hand.

The two watched as it grew to about three feet tall and stormed aound the room, throwing and knocking everything over! Clarabelle gasped as it threw up it's sword. "Destroy!" it said in a surprisingly booming voice. "Destroy all! Destroy all!" it chanted as Ash jumped up and tackled it. "Turn it off!" he exclaimed as Clarabelle looked at the doll. "How weird!" she laughed as Ash yelped and was thrown across the room into his door!

"Ash? Ash!" Clarabelle slid off of Snowfly and sat him on Ash's jossled bed before sucking in a deep breath and exhaling, sending an array of colors around the room. Ash blinked as he was covered – once again – in glitter and found the toy had reverted to normal. He threw the toy off him as the door flung open and his dad and Guerrero stood in the doorway.

Ash could see guns tucked away as Clarabelle hummed and picked up the toy. "That was interesting," she chirped before looking up at the adults. "Oh. Hi Mr. Ash's dad!" she said. She knew Chance's name, but opted to call him just "Ash's dad" or some variation of the sort. Ash realized that all the guys but himself had some weird name from Clarabelle – Winston being "Grumpy Bear Man".

"We were playing with my new toy! Sorry about the mess! I'll get the vacuum!" she chirped as Winston appeared behind them, looking flabbergasted at the room. "Hold up, can't you use your broom?" he asked. Clarabelle looked at him like he was crazy. "You don't use a broom to clean up! That's silly, Mr Grumpy Bear Man," she giggled before walking off to grab the vacuum as Ash stood and shook glitter from his hair.

"Don't ask. Please… Don't ask," Ash sighed as he walked off to help Clarabelle find the vacuum, sneezing as dust invaded his nose. As soon as they were downstairs, Winston looked at Guerrero. "How the hell can you have trouble finding information out on _that_? Leaves a damn mess everywhere she goes!" he exclaimed as Guerrero scowled and Chance rubbed the back of his neck. Ash sure could pick 'em

"Hey, Mr. Spooky! Why is there blood in the vacuum?" Clarabelle called up the stairs as the males shared a look before Clarabelle exclaimed, "I told you Mr. Spooky was kooky, Ash!"

**R & R Plz**

**Gaaahhh I should be finishing up the next chapter of "Of Magic & Formulas" but Im sooo distracted by these two! OK! Only two more of these and then I HAVE to finish the next chapter! That's a new rule for me!**


End file.
